The inventive concept relates to a memory device and to a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a memory device having a cross-point array structure and to a method of fabricating the same.
A next-generation integrated non-volatile memory device that has been proposed is a 3-dimensional cross-point stack-structured memory device in which a memory cell is arranged at a cross-point between two electrodes crossing each other. Furthermore, with the trend of lighter, thinner, and smaller electronics, there is increasing demand in the semiconductor device industry for more highly integrated semiconductor devices. Accordingly, there are continuous requirements to increase the integration and scale down cross-point stack-structured memory devices. However, reducing the sizes of components constituting a memory device, such as a 3-dimensional cross-point stack-structured memory device, imposes challenges in maintaining the reliability required for the memory device.